Cheesed
by AnimeAmie
Summary: a horny, cheesed-out, kenny bumps into Craig, half naked ;3


"Kenny!"

"Ken!"

"Kinny, where the hell are ya, ya poor piece uh shit!" Cartman bellowed as he walked with Stan and Kyle into town.

"Cartman, this is all your fault!" Kyle snapped. "Kenny!"

Cartman shoved the Jew against the building beside them. "Shut up, ya stupid Jew! Kenny gets into this shit all on his own. The guy can't be left alone three minutes with a cat before he starts cheesing. Don't fucking blame me for Kenny being weak."

Stan found a pair of Kenny's pants just a few feet away and ran over, picking them up. "Oh, god. He's already stripping!" He looked around hoping to spot the half-naked teen.

"That's just great!" Kyle shoved Cartman away and stormed over, snatching the pants from Stan. "God, I hope he snaps out of it soon!"

* * *

Kenny was lost in his own world; chasing girls and driving hover cars. He stumbled around aimlessly unaware of where he was going or who would be watching him. All he knew was that there were three beautiful goddesses racing him to the hot springs.

He reached down and pulled off his boxers as he ran. His oversized parka was the only thing covering his dignity as he ran down the sidewalk half naked.

He passed a few couples who tried to ignore the boy. He passed a couple of homeless perverts who enjoyed watching him run. And then he ran smack into Craig Tucker who was walking home from a friend's house.

When Kenny hit Craig, he stumbled backward, grabbing onto Craig's shirt for useless balance.

Craig toppled onto Kenny and hit his forehead on the sidewalk beside Kenny's head.

"Fucking fuck." Craig muttered, raising up onto his hands and knees and rubbing the bruise on his forehead. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" He scowled down at a dazed and confused-looking Kenny. Craig could smell the cat piss and his nose twitched in disgust.

Kenny was staring distantly at the sky, feeling high as a kite.

"Ngh...Nuh..." Kenny made small noises as he squirmed under Craig.

Craig watched as Kenny reached out aimlessly and grabbed his hat.

Then he did something Craig wasn't expecting. He wrapped his legs around his and bucked his hips up, desperately trying to grind against whatever he could touch with his groin. He found Craig's groin and rub against it before dropping his hips and trying again.

Kenny's face was hot and red. He looked like he was having heat stroke. "Nnh.." He continued to make those small needy moans as he bumped his groin against Craig's.

"Dude..." Craig said softly watching Kenny squirm and move under him. He sat back, unintentionally making it easier for Kenny to hump against him but not completely complaining about it. He watched Kenny's parka fall down his hips, completely exposing his lower half. "Where the hell are your clothes?" He muttered. He wasn't sure how he should react right now. This whole situation was...completely turning him on.

"Kenny!" Craig looked up, hearing Kenny's friends.

Feeling rushed, he did something he's always wanted to do. He grabbed Kenny's erection and started to stroke him.

"ah!...ah!..." Kenny panted and bucked in time with Craig's stroking. He arched his back, closing his eyes tightly, letting his mind was race with perverted images.

Craig looked between Kenny and where the voices came from. He constantly looked around his surroundings as he pleasured the cheesed out teen.

"Do you like that?" He mumbled, leaning over Kenny to stare into his glazed over eyes while he stroked faster. He rubbed his own erection, tightly constricted behind his pants, against Kenny's ass.

"Kinny!" The voices were closer now.

Craig leaned down and kissed Kenny on the mouth.

Kenny didn't kiss back for a while. It was only when Craig pulled away that Kenny raised his head, giving Craig a small kiss. He fell back, overwhelmed from the heat in his body. He tried to raise his head to kiss Craig again, missing the close contact, but Craig was too busy watching the area.

Finally, Kenny's body jerked and his semen shot out onto the front of Craig's jacket. He moaned loudly and slumped against the sidewalk, breathless and dazed.

It was the best fucking high he'd ever been on.

Craig wiped his hand on his jacket, trying to get the stain out but failing. He quickly tugged Kenny's parka down over himself and stood up, pulling Kenny off the sidewalk.

Kenny was weak and went limp in Craig's arms. He didn't want to move. His legs still trembled from the orgasm.

Craig used Kenny's body to hide the stain and his own erection.

* * *

Soon enough Kyle, Stan and Cartman turned the corner and saw Craig holding Kenny against him.

Kyle ran over, glad to have found his friend. "Is he alright?"

Craig looked at them irritated. "He fucking collapsed on me. Here. Take him. He's smells like fucking piss."

Stan came up to Kyle's side and reached out to help with Kenny but Kenny groaned when they touched him. "Nuh..." he loosely wrapped his arms around Craig's neck, holding him as he rested against him.

"Kenny, come on. Put your pants back on." Kyle said sternly as he tried to pull Kenny off of Craig.

"Lemme alone..." Kenny hiked his leg up, rubbing his thigh against Craig's hip. "...Craig..." he moaned.

Craig blushed and averted his eyes from everyone. "Get him the fuck off me." he murmured as Kenny tilted his head up and kissed his neck.

"Kinny! Stop being a fag!" Cartman laughed, loving the embarrassing predicament Craig was in.

Secretly...Craig was loving it too.

* * *

To sum it all up, Craig takes advantage of a horny, cheesed out of his mind, Kenny xD lmao

Kenny starts to come back to reality while Craig kisses him. And he likes what's going on ;3


End file.
